Advertisers and/or publishers are interested in measuring and/or statistically analyzing the viewing and/or exposure of portions of printed media to demographic groups. For example, advertisers are interested in verifying overall effectiveness, reach and/or audience demographics for particular advertisements. Likewise, publishers are interested in being able to demonstrate the effectiveness, reach and/or audience demographics of advertisements viewed via their publications in order to, for example, establish an appropriate advertisement publication rate. However, relying on overall subscription and/or purchase information does not provide consumption information and/or statistics for particular and/or individual advertisements.